1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composite resin powder and manufacturing thereof for forming tetrafluoroethylene surface coating on a metal surface by way of fluidization dipping or electrostatic spray coating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A composite resin comprising a mixture of tetrafluoroethylene particles in modified saturated polyester resin has been known as a composite powder for forming tetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) polymer surface coating which adheres on a metal surface applied by heat melting (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 4-339828).
Though this composite powder adheres to the metal surface, the composite is expensive and requires a special high-temperature stove for applying it. In detail, it is necessary to heat a coating surface to a temperature as high as 320.degree. C. or higher in stoving treatment of the composite powder, and to realize this stoving condition, a high-temperature stove which is capable of being maintained at a temperature of as high as 450.degree. C. or higher in the stove, such temperature is higher than normal temperature, is required, and this requirement leads to high processing cost. Further, mixed solvent is used as a solvent, and the mixed solvent involves disadvantageously troublesome solvent recovery.